It All Started With Him
by Ardenaxelia Enna Martezi
Summary: A girl thought it was a normal day with her normal class until she met the new kid Hermes. Can she reassemble the broken pieces of her old life and continue on with her school work or does she have to go to Camp Half-Blood? Read and Review please..Thanks.
1. New Day, New Kid

**Chapter 1**

**New Day, new kid **

Class started as usual as any other day, when the teacher stood up to dismiss homeroom when Mr. Krein said, "Today, class, we have a new student. His name is…," Mr. Krein nose wrinkled as it always does when he reads a new name. Then he said, "Who knows how to pronounce this name?" He turned and wrote the name on the board. Of course my hand was the only one up. "Ah, yes of course our student body president would know yes come on up and being on the 'Welcome' committee you will introduce him to everyone, and show him where his classes are. Okay?" I nodded, and trotted up to the front of the room and started to write on the board the English translation of his name. "Do you know anything about him from his name, Nikk?"

"Possibly his name is derived from a Greek name so…" I broke off, when he walked in the room; all the eyes in the room went to him. He was in a jogging suit and high-tops converse, he had a smirk on his face like he just pulled off a prank and almost got caught, his eyes were a bright blue (when I say bright blue a mean, more like a deep sparkling blue), he had upturned eyebrows like he was going to drop a firecracker down your shirt at any moment, and dirty blond hair.

Mr. Krein said to the new kid, "This is Nikk, she will show you where your classes are."

"How are you, Hermes?"


	2. Schedules

**Chapter 2 **

**Schedules **

We were in the office getting his schedule when some one called my name, "Nikk? Can you help me?"

"Sure," I said jumping up onto the counter grabbing the plaque for highest Standards of Learning scores. I grabbed a hammer and screw then said, "Where do you want it Mrs. Sheppard?"

"Below the clock," I walked carefully on the office counter to the clock and started hammering the nail in and hung up the plaque. I jumped off the counter and landed lightly in my combat boots with a thud. I put down the hammer and started walking to the guidance office, I opened the door without knocking and went to the computer and asked him, "Did you get a class book?"

He shook his head and said, "Nope, I think I set it up during the summer." I went to the filing cabinet and opened it completely blank on what to look for. "Hey, ummm, Hermes what's your last name?" He looked hesitant but then said, "Langford." I started looking for his schedule in the cabinet then the guidance counselor walked in and said, "Good morning, Nikk. Who's your friend?" I shook my head and said, "He's not really my friend…yet. He's a new kid."

"Oh," and looked on her desk and said, "There are five other new kids, who just transferred here today did you know that?" I shook my head no and pulled out Hermes file and took out the schedule. I put the folder on the desk and walked over to the copier and made a copy of it. I put the original copy back and left every thing as it was. It wasn't until we were heading back to the classroom I looked at Hermes schedule. I stopped at my locker and pulled out my planner and keys. I opened the classroom with the keys and hoped up onto one of the tables and laid out everything. I opened my planner to the map and looked at his classes, I couldn't believe it, it was the same exact things I was taking. "Well then, that's odd. We have the same classes."

"Okay, why exactly is that odd?"

"The computer is set up the make everybody's classes different, even if it's changing the lunch three minutes later."

"Oh, so what class do we have this morning," he said almost happy. "Nothing, we have a free period. You can set up you locker," I said walking over to the teacher's desk and getting a lock for him, tossing it to him. I folded up my schedule and shoved it into my pocket. I walked out and opened an empty locker, there was trash piled up in it. I put it in the school bully's locker and laughed. I tapped the locker with my fingers and said, "This is Cassandralia's locker, the school's bully. Oh, and just a heads up don't let anyone find out your locker combination. They'll tell her and, you don't want to be stuffed in your own locker."


	3. A Week Before

_**A week before**_

"What? Wait, let me get this right. You want me, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, and Apollo to go to mortal school to do satyrs jobs to find demi-gods. I am the god of travelers,

Ex-cetra Ex-cetra. Not god of youth!"

"You have a better idea? All the satyrs are out finding other satyrs or dead. The demi-gods need to teach the new demi-gods for the wars and we're the only ones left. So if you do have another idea please, share," Zeus said.

"No," I mumbled.


	4. Currently

_**Currently**_

I walked in the classroom there was about seventeen kids in the room including the girl writing on the board. She was dressed in a black tank- top, blue jeans cut short into shorts. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. The teacher said, "This is Nikk, she will show you where your classes are."

"How are you, Hermes?" Number one my name was in Ancient Greek so I was confused how Nikk knew my name. Two she was writing my name on the board.

We were walking to the office to find my schedule and when we walked in a woman called Nikk to help her hang something up. She jumped onto the counter with ease, not something most people can do. I waited patiently for her to be done. When she hopped down I followed her into another office she asked, "Did you get a class book?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope, I think I set it up during the summer."

"Hey, ummm, Hermes what's your last name?" All of the gods and titans didn't have last names so we made some up. "Langford." She went over to the filing cabinet against the wall when a lady walked into the door and said, "Good morning, Nikk. Who's your friend?" I was just about to open my mouth and say we're not friends and that it's rude not to pretend like I'm not in the room. Then Nikk said, "He's not really my friend… yet. He's a new kid." Wow I thought she must be really friendly to say yet. She isn't like all the other teenagers I had met before. "Oh," breathed the guidance and looked down on her desk and said, "There are five other new kids, who just transferred here today did you know that?" Nikk shook her head no and pulled out a file. She went and made a copy and came back and left everything the way she found it. We stopped at her locker and she pulled out a book and keys. I was wondering what the keys were for but, she looked at them and opened the classroom door. Okay I thought she's definitely not like most teenagers she has keys to open classroom doors. The teachers must really trust her. She went and sat on one of the tables and set everything down. She opened up the book and I realized it was a planner to a map of the school. I sat down by my book-bag and she looked at my schedule and said, "Well then, that's odd. We have the same schedule." Wow I think she might be a teacher in disguise proper English. I'm impressed. I didn't know why but I said, "Okay, why exactly is that odd?"

"The computer is set up to make everybody's classes different, even if it's changing the lunch three minutes later." Feeling stupid I said, "Oh, so what class do we have this morning," I said trying to sound happy. "Nothing, we have a free period. You can set up your locker." She walked over to the teacher's desk and tossed a lock to me and folded a piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket. She walked out and opened an empty locker, well, it wasn't really empty it was full of trash. She went over to another locker but this one had a lock on it she opened it with ease and laughed. She tapped the locker with her fingers on the locker and said, "This is Cassandralia's locker, the school's bully. Oh, and just a heads up don't let anyone find out you locker combination. They'll tell her and, you don't want to be stuffed in your own locker."


	5. The Fanclub forms

**Chapter 3**

**The Fan-club forms**

We set up Hermes's locker and went back to sit in the class room until the bell rung. I went back in and sat on the back table, all the way across the room from him. "What? I don't have a disease. I won't hurt you," he said jokingly. I laughed and said, "Sure you do, you have New Kid Syndrome, and like you could."

"Is it deadly and what makes you think that I can't beat you up just because you're a girl doesn't mean I wouldn't hit you," He said truly curious. "No, the disease will be gone by tomorrow, and my step-parents are cops and know what teenagers can do to fully grown men. So they teach me self defense techniques," I said sounding like a complete know-it-all. "Oh, so would it be wise to stay on your good side," he said kind-of sadly. "Probably," I mumbled. Just then the bell rang and a group of girls walked in and went to Hermes. He looked at me as if saying, "Are they good?" I shrugged and went over and grabbed a text book and went and sat at the back table and opened it. Claire the middle blond one spoke first, "Hey, umm, Hermes, we were wondering if you would want to come to the party we're throwing on Friday?" He thought for a moment then said, "Can we invite people?

"Sure," Claire said with no hesitation but then said, "Who were you planning to invite?"

"Nikk," he said like he was defending me, "why is that a problem?" When he said it like that it was very hard to refuse but that's just me.

"Her? You could invite that new girl across the hall she's much hotter and a lot prettier," realizing what she just said she rushed to add, "But, no it's not a problem."

His eyebrows shot up and then he said, "The reason I don't invite the hot new girl across the hall is because she's my older sister." I slid down in my seat so I could laugh and not be judged, but I could swear she was glaring at me.

"Hey, umm, gosh what was her name dang it girl get me a text book." Hermes was staring at me like he was trying to say, "No!" I shook my head at him and crossed the room in a couple of strides. I bent down and got a text book. I heard her whisper to Hermes saying something like, "She lets people walk all over her."

_ "Whatever," _I thought. I walked over to her and said, "Here you go Claire," and dropped it onto her feet. _CRACK. _"_Ha!"_ I thought. "Bet you that you regret wearing paper thin, three inch heels today." I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the school dress code and said, "It says here it clothing, subsection footwear sub-sub-section don'ts paragraph two and I quote 'No open toed shoes.' unquote," I said with a smirk and took a step toward her.

"Oh, you'll pay. You'll pay right now." She picked up the book and threw it at me. I threw it away before it hit me, but her friends started scratching me. Oww, fake nails hurts sometimes. I pushed her minions into the tables.

"You can't hurt me yourself?" I said egging her on. She stepped towards me hands raised, these girls do not know how to fight. Like her minions she started scratching like a kitty cat. I knocked her hands out the way and pushed her into the science counter. Claire took a break to look at her nails I took it as the perfect opportunity to make it look like she started it. I took out my pocket knife Claire's eye's widened in horror, she knew exactly what I was doing. I made a gash on my cheek, arm, and thigh. Hermes moved toward me to stop me from making any more gashes. He grabbed the knife and threw it on the table. I backed up and sat down like I had been thrown down, perfectly mimicking me to check to make sure I was okay was Hermes. Claire walked toward the knife and picked it up and started cutting herself making it look like she got beaten up more than me. "I believe in the student handbook it says and I quote, 'No weapons'," Claire looked up at me and I was looking at the door where Mr. Krein was standing. "I believe your right Claire. Go to the principal's office now with your little friends," Mr. Krein said glaring at them until they left. "Are you okay, Nikk?" Mr. Krein asked. "Hermes take her to the nurse." Hermes seemed to catch up to what I had done and he nodded to the teacher. He picked me up and carried me out the door and until we got out the door I had my, I'm-in-serious-pain look. I even rested my head on his shoulder. When we got about three feet out of the door I started saying and screaming, "Put me down."

"Mr. Krein said to take you to the nurse," Hermes said as if I hadn't been in the room. "Yeah, to take me to, not carry me," I countered. He put me down knowing he had been defeated.

"You didn't have to cut yourself," he said quietly.

"You're right I didn't have to, but it makes Claire seem more like the mastermind," as a matter-of-factly.

"That's smart, you're a fast-thinker," he said. "I told you my step-parents are cops they teach me about a criminal who did that. He got away with it too, but my step-parents thought he was guilty." He nodded.

"You really scared me. I thought you were going to go on a killing more rampage," he said honestly.

"Never," I said. He stepped in front of me and said, "I really care about you—

"Care about me? You're new. You don't even me."

"Yes, I do. Ask me questions about you if you want, I bet you I'll answer each one right."

"Fine then, what's my real name, my full name?" I asked I kept my mind blank in case he could read my mind.

"Easy, your full name is Nikkole Sophia diAngelo." I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know, never mind," I was going to give him a question that he wouldn't possibly know, "What's my favorite color? Favorite animal and favorite section in history?" He looked directly into my eyes and said,

"Black, wolves, and…" he chuckled and then said, "Greek mythology." Alright, I was mad now. I tried to step around him, but he was too fast. I kept trying to step around him until I finally gave up and turned around and started walking the other way. He was there again he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet. I tried to pull away but he had an iron-tight grip. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Shut up," he said simply. He moved aside the brooms and mops and pushed the secret door back. Hermes dragged me through the door the room was smaller than a classroom but bigger than the closet.

"As I was saying, I really do care about you. We're going to – no I'm going to go back to class and tell him that the nurse said that you needed to go home and your parents couldn't get off of work and someone needed to be with you to make sure you don't fall asleep because you got a concussion. Okay stay here." with that he left and closed the door. I went and sat in one of the corners of the room.


	6. We're going where?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**We're going where?**_

So when he came back we started walking to my house.

Then finally he said, "We're going to go to a place where you'll be safe. It's called Camp Half-Blood." He tried to look at me, but I wouldn't let. I was mad, at what I don't know. Suddenly, there was a kid standing in front of us. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots.

"Hello, brother. Nephews." I looked up and noticed two other boys. One of them had a red bandana, worn out jeans, and a deep blue shirt with the sleeves torn off. The other had had a deep green shirt with the sleeves torn off too, black jeans, and a red bandana tied to a loop on his jeans

The one with deep blue shirt said, "Wow, she's hot, Uncle. Can I have her?" I glared at him and tried to say something but Hermes clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't pick a fight with her, she's like your dad, can pick a fight with an empty room. She staged a perfect-oww. She bit me!" I did bite him hard.

"No, I am NOT an object you can NOT have me!" He looked at me like I had just punched him. Hermes staggered toward me, but there was like a barrier between me and him and he couldn't get through.

He screamed, "Don't look into his eyes!" I didn't really care what he said. I stared right into his eyes. The background behind him swam with all the thing I wasn't too fond of, but reality soon came into sight.

"Now, what did you say to me,you little shit?"

"What are you, deaf? What do you think I said? Puppy's can fly? I said NO, I AM NOT AN OBJECT YOU CAN NOT HAVE ME!" I screamed.

"Hermes, is right you can pick a fight with an empty room," commented the annoying dude.

"So you admit it. You are nothing but trash," I said.

"Ohhhh. She got you there, bro." I looked at the other dude. The guy in the red shirt elbowed him.

"You can talk trash, I'll give you that, but can you fight?"

"Can't you finish your sentences, it's 'You can talk to trash… so on and so forth.' Yes I can fight," I said in a smart aleck-y tone.

"Now you've done it, you've got to fight him, and guess what I can't help you. You're on your own!" Hermes screamed at me

"That's wrong with you all. You all think oh girls are weak. Not all girls are weak!" and with that little speech I stepped forward and tried to punch him. He blocked and countered making me fall to my knees.

He started to walk to his brother and said, "It was a short fight."

"Believe me I don't intend it to be. I start and end my fights." I followed him and kicked him in the back of his knees hard and he crumpled onto the sidewalk.

I walked over to him and put my boot on his neck and said, "If you get up before I leave," I pulled out a switchblade from my boot and I heard Hermes ask something like , "Gosh, how many pocket knifes does she have?" I ignored him and continued, "This knife will make you look like a cow who just got made into a ribs." I started walking away when the other guys stepped in front of me and put their hands out to stop me.

"Ares, move out of her way." Hermes said almost pleadingly.

"No, my kids don't lose," Ares said.

"Okay, there is something freaky about the names."

"You haven't told her, have you?" Ares taunted.

"Told me what?" I asked thoroughly irked now.

"She doesn't have to know until the very end," said Hermes worried.

"Oh, yeah she probably would have caught on by the time her life is almost over," Ares said. I looked over a the kid on the other side of Ares. It finally clicked, it explained all the names.

"Can I get up yet?" moaned the dude on the ground.

"Am I gone yet?" I said going back on what I said.

"Hey, Deimos?" Oh gosh, Deimos is the god of terror. He must be doing his job really good, he was terrifying me…A lot. Diemos chuckled as if he heard my thoughts.

"Yeah, Phobos? Oh, Nikk I wasn't really doing anything." He had a joking look on his face. "Tell her to leave."

"You could tell her yourself," Okay I was really annoyed.

"Can you all stop talking like I'm not in the room!" I said. "Now, just leave me alone I never ever want to see you again." I started walking to my house and then two someones' hands were on my shoulder.

"I said I NEVER EVER want to see you again." I turned around and saw it was two new somebodies'. One was a guy who had dark dirty blond hair and the other was a blond haired girl.

"Let me guess, Apollo and Aphrodite. You cheating on Ares and Hephaestus now?" I left the blond girl red hot mad. I turned around and kept walking to my house. I walked in the door and there was a figure in the living room.


	7. Creepy and Stalkerish

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Creepy and Stalker-ish**_

The figure whirled around at blindingly fast. "Nikk? Nikk my dad made me come and wait here to get you. I—

"That's creepy. Good-bye," I tried to get out the door, but the dude was already there, with his foot holding the door closed. I turned out the doorway and headed upstairs to my room. He followed me. One word: stalker-ish. I tried again to open the door. He put his foot, again, to close the door.

He looked at me questionably and then I said, "There's just a window and I…well… I do feel like committing suicide but that way is painful. I would like a much more faster death." He moved his foot. There was an older guy on my bed. He was dressed in a jogging suit he had the same eyes and hair as…Hermes. It was Hermes an older version of him.

"Hermes," said the dude beside me said.

"Oh, you know him. This day gets better and better." I stormed out the hallway. I ran down the stairs and back down the living room skipping the stairs to get out of that stupid house. I wrenched open the door and there was this bat thing standing there. I slammed the door and put my back and dug my heels into the carpet. The creepy stalker dude was beside and me. Something was digging into my back. It burned, and hurt a lot. I was shivering in pain. He pulled out a sword like not fake. It was like sharp enough to kill people sword. He pointed the sword indicating to move away from the door. I moved away from the door and only got to the stairs. The dude opened the door and side-stepped to hide. The first thing the bat person saw was me, and came after me first. Then the strange stalkerish dude stabbed it in the back, and it just dissolved.


End file.
